Beyond the Rise
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: post-TDKR/Beyond verse fanfic. Jason Todd-Wayne is getting old. After a fight with the Jokerz that leaves him feeling his age more than ever, he decides to begin a project he developed called the Beyond Initiative. Watch as the newest member of the Bat family begins his days as the Batman. Name changes, OCs and changed events present


**Hello everyone, with my soon-to-be ending of Darth Jinsei, I've decided to do two things: 1) Take a break from writing anime fanfics and 2) giving the reins of the sequel for Demon Sage to someone who wants it. So, with my break from anime/Naru fanfics, I've decided to venture into the hero verse a bit, hero verse as in the Nolanverse of Batman. I've recently just rewatched TDKR and it's left a lot of things open, especially with Blake being able to access the 'Cave. This is my take on the story, but it's not right after the end of TDKR. This story starts around 50+ years later. **

**Some changes from the end of TDKR include: **

**The will was changed to where Blake inherits the house that the cave is over and Wayne Enterprises, that makes him the primary owner of the company. Also, Bruce put in his will that Blake would take the Wayne name if he decided to run the company.**

**His name isn't really Robin in this fic. It's a nickname and his real name is Jason Todd, simply because JGL looks like a Jason to me. Bruce left video files for the new Batman which included training. Jason updated them periodically, let's say every two days. **

**The layout of the cave has changed as well. **

**The orphanage is now in a house that Wayne owned outside of the manor. The house is a mansion. It may be mentioned here at times, especially concerning the origin of my version of Batman, who is not Terry McGinnis! (I have no problem with Terry. This is just my tale and I'm telling it how I want to tell it!)**

**Bane and Ra's al Ghul (TDK versions) are both alive. **

**Well, let's get to the story. Shall we?**

Prologue

The year is 2052. Gotham is thriving better than the anarchy that took place fifty years ago. Gotham is now a place of the future. Vehicles could fly, businesses and trade had improved to 10 percent better than before what was dubbed as the "Bane Occupation."

Despite all the good that was happening in the city, things in the underground were getting progressively worse. Crime had worsened. Robberies and murder were becoming increasingly frequent in the last twenty years. This may have had to do with the disappearance of an urban legend amongst Gothamites.

This legend was one of a hero that stalks the night. The legend, started in the year 2000, has come to be perceived as immortal. The legend struck fear into the heart of all criminals and hope into the innocent. He is the first of the heroes of this age.

He is darkness.

He is fear incarnate.

He preys on the corrupt and defends the weak.

HE IS BATMAN!

Chapter 1

Jason Todd-Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, was sitting in his office at the top of Wayne Tower, looking over the city of Gotham. He saw the hovering cars of people driving on the street. He grimaced as he heard an explosion go off in the distance. From the direction it was looking, it looked to be the power plant. His assumptions were correct as the power on that side of the city went out. He pressed a button under his desk and the bookshelf slid to the right, revealing an elevator. Jason quickly got up and entered it as fast as his age would allow. As the elevator descended, the bookshelf slid back.

The elevator door slid open and Jason quickly ran out. The room he was in was at the lowest level of the building and could only be accessed from his office. He ran to the center of the room and stepped on a tile. He took a few steps back as a case stood up. The case held a type of suit.

The suit was entirely black, except for a red bat like decal in the center of the chest. Armor covered everything from thighs on up to the neck. Jason quickly put on the suit and over the ankles of it, he strapped on the boots. The suit quickly sealed itself to not let any foreign chemicals get in it. He clipped a golden belt with the same red bat decal on the buckle around his waist. He began adding bat like throwing stars and other items he might need such as: balas, smoke bombs, regular bombs, knock out gas and even blow darts.

He looked into the case and saw the last thing he needed to add to his look was a cowl, a mask. The mask was also black. There were holes for the eyes and the mask looked as if it was made to have the ears of a bat. There was no hole for the mouth, but there were four lines going vertically down the mask where the mouth would be. Also, over that was a thin film like voice changer that would change the voice of the wearer to that of the Batman **(AN: a cross between the Animated series and Nolanverse). **

Jason quickly put on the helmet and ran to his Batpod **(AN: YES I'M USING NOLANVERSE VEHICLES! THEY'RE AMAZING! Plus he has three different cave locations. Wayne Tower, manor and that warehouse thing in TDK) **and jumped on the bike, activating it and driving off. As he drove, he looked like he was going to run into a brick wall, until the wall separated and revealed the Batman driving off through an alley before exiting onto a street.

Batman looked down, pressing a button on the console, which caused the wheels of the 'Pod to roll causing the vehicle to turn left and Batman sped off, racing towards the explosion. Sensors in the eyes of the mask showed the directions to the power plant and he arrived quickly, cloaking the bike he was on and jumping onto the roof of an adjacent building and cloaking himself. **(AN: His suit looks like the one from TDK when he was about to jump off that building when he was in China. It has a deployable cape on it.) **

He watched what looked to be a deal going down between the Jokerz, a gang of crooks that did all the crime they committed in the name of his long dead adversary, the Joker. The joker was a crazy bastard, one he had to put down after finding a sidekick that he named Robin and Joker taking it and turning the boy into his "son." It was insane, but he did what he had to in the name of justice. But it was that lesson that taught him to never take a sidekick again.

As he saw the Jokerz begin to run away with their cargo, he jumped down, and kicked one gang member in the face. The two twins, DeeDee, joined in the fray by unleashing dual spin kicks while doing handstands, knocking the Batman back from his previous position. Ghoul came in next, throwing harmless looking balloons, that is until they exploded, with the Batman in the center.

The Crusader was flung back from the smoke cloud, his suit covered in the soot of the explosion. He was kicked in the face by Bong and punched by Chucko in the stomach, launching him into the ground, resulting in a sickening snap being heard and Batman crying out. The Jokerz cornered him, encircling the man against a wall and the Batman backed up. DeeDee ran up to him and one jumped up, punching him in the face while the other swung a kick at his legs. Jason jumped up, slightly above the punch, causing it to impact his chest.

Batman kicked one Dee in the side, launching her into a power cable and backflipped away from the other, getting tac kled by Woof in the process. Woof wrapped his arms around the aging Bat and Ghoul laughed as he looked at the man.

"So, you think you could take on us Bats?" he mocked. "We're the Jokerz and we don't take anything lightly, especially fighting you. Especially when Mr. J is coming back to exact his revenge."

The Jokerz immediately got in a hovercar they had waiting for them. As they climbed up, Chucko decided to speak.

"Ghoul," Chucko said. "You know you sound like that dead guy? What was his name...Chris Walken? I think that was it."

Ghoul nods. "Yes, I know. I've been practicing. Now goodbye, Bat!"

Ghoul threw ten bombs on the ground as they flew off. Jason's eyes widdened as he jumped up and ran off as fast as he could. The bombs exploded, slamming the Bat into his Batpod and he was barely conscious.

"Take me to Commissioner Gordon's house," he muttered as he fell into oblivion.

-Two Hours later-

Jason awoke to him lying in a bed on his back and staring at a ceiling. He sniffed the air and noted it didn't smell like antiseptic, so he wasn't in a hospital. He looked around the room and noted that a silver haired woman was sitting in a chair, her body leaned over on the bed and her head resting there. She appeared to wear glasses, if the spectacles on the nightstand were anything to go by and she had a lot of coffee recently.

The woman, having felt the movement, looked at her 77 year old mentor as she groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Jason," she said as she put on her glasses. "I thought I told you to retire from being the Bat. You're old. You were almost dead when your Pod drove up behind my house! You had five broken ribs, a punctured lung that was filling with blood, a shattered collarbone. Your arm was broken in three places! You also have muscle tears all over your legs from moving too fast! What the hell! RETIRE DAMMIT!"

Jason growled. "I told you I wouldn't retire until I found a suitable replacement to take on the cowl. Now did you get what I asked for?"

She nodded. "I did. But what would you need twenty sixteen year old boys for?"

Jason looked at her, then his eyes fell from hers as he took a labored breath."After considering what you said fifteen years ago I've realized that I'm getting old."

Barbara snorted. "What gave you that clue!?"

"Can it," Wayne said. "I'm going to need to visit them. I'll take them from the orphanages they live in for a few weeks and start testing them."

"For what if I may ask?"

Jason smirked. "You're the Oracle. Shouldn't you know?"

She gasped as she looked at him. "You're starting the Beyond Initiative aren't you?"

He nodded as he stood up, noticing he still had his pants on. He groaned as he grabbed his bandaged torso. Barbara, jumped up, helping him and Jason grabbed his cane that was against the bed.

"Call Alberta and have her drive my car over here," he said. "As soon as we get there, the project begins it's first stage."

**Well guys, that's it for the first chapter of Beyond the Rise. Loved it, hated it, what? Just review and let me know. Depending on how many you send me, we'll see what happens. **

**Also, I regret to inform you that with the release of this fanfiction, I'm giving Shinobi S-117 up for adoption. My reasoning is that I don't know enough about Halo to write it properly. I have two stipulations for this!**

**1) EXTENSIVE knowledge of the Halo and Narutoverses. **

**2) As you write each chapter, you will send it to me so that I can proofread it for grammatical errors. My rule is if you adopt a story from me, you better know your grammar. I love writing like a job and I take it seriously. Anyways, if you want the story just pm me for it and we'll talk. **

***fades into the shadows of the buildings around me***


End file.
